You Still Have All Of Me
by silverblondhairedlover
Summary: Here rest Harry Potter, the calligraphy said, The Selfless Hero, Loyal Friend, and Loving Husband. Like all those four years, tears filled Draco's eyes, "Harry, why did you leave me?" Harry/Draco slash. Character death. Song fic based on My Immortal by Evanescence


**You Still Have All Of Me**

**Warning:** Major character death, slash.

**Disclimer:** Harry, Draco, and all of the characters, places, and all of the Harry Potter world are not mine. I just borrow them for a while.

**A.N.** This one shot is inspired by My Immortal of Evanescence.

Enjoy!

* * *

**You Still Have All Of Me**

In a hill, breeze flew the fallen leaves away from the Earth, as if to erase the evidence of the autumn. Yellowed trees tried to hold the last of their lives before fell asleep under the blanket of snow. The chill of the winter crept slowly, casted out the very little warmth that the summer had left behind. Grey clouds adorned the sky hiding the sun behind. And in the center of all that, a lone figure stood in front of an equally lone tombstone.

Draco Malfoy brushed his pale hand on the top of the stone. He stared at the beautiful calligraphy crafted on the stone, as he always did in this time of the years. _Here rest Harry Potter_, the calligraphy said, _Born July, 31 1980. Died October, 31 1998. The Selfless Hero, Loyal Friend, and Loving Husband._ And like all those four years, tears filled Draco's eyes at the sight of the lone tombstone. He fell to his knees as the sobs began to pour from his pale lips. His shoulder shook as the pain once again escaped from his wounded heart.

"Harry, why did you leave me?"

xxXXxx

The sky had darkened when a soft pop of apparated sound was heard behind Draco's back. A woman figure walked towards the kneeling blonde, who had his forehead resting on the stone. She wrapped her arms around already cold body.

"Draco, let's go home." She said. Draco only let out a dry sob as his answer. "Draco, please? Your body is already this cold.."

When the blonde didn't react to her pleading, she sighed heavily. Like all of these past four years. She stood with her arms around the blonde, forced the thin fragile body to stand with her. She moved the blonde so he was facing her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, letting him cried on her clothed shoulder. As she always did these four years.

"Why did he leave me, Hermione? He promised me. He promised he would come back to me. He promised.." Hermione rubbed his back softly, her eyes stung with her own unshed tears. "He promised.."

"He left so you could live, Draco. He left so you could be happy." She whispered softly.

"What's the meaning of living if he isn't here with me? How could I be happy without him?" Draco sobbed. Hermione only could continue to rub his back and silently cried along with Draco.

This scene always repeated every year, but it never failed to break her heart seeing the once arrogant and strong Draco Malfoy crumbled because of her best friend's death. Because of his beloved husband's death. She still amazed at how the two rivals had fallen in love with each other. She still remembered the day when the two lovers came out to her. It was a lovely spring day of their fifth year at Hogwarts. That day

_Hermione sat under the oak tree near the lake. She had one of her books on her lap and she read it diligently. She was alone without her best friends. Ron had a date to Hogsmeade with his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Harry was She didn't know where Harry was or what he was doing right know, actually. The raven haired teen had been unusually secretive these days. Since the winter holidays, he would disappeared for hours with very vague reasons when she asked. She left him be, though. She knew that Harry would talk to them when he was ready to spill whatever his secret was._

_The silence surrounded her was disturbed, however, when a whispered bickering was heard not far from her tree. She looked up to see who the two bickering students were and saw Harry. He seemed like in a heated argumentation with the blonde Adonis of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened in shock. Not because of the argumentation though. Because the two of them seemed to be always argued about something or other since their first year. Sometimes, when words didn't seem enough, they also threw hexes or punches to each other._

_So, no, it was not the argumentation that made her shocked. It was the fact that they argued with their head bent together very closely. The looks at their faces also weren't full of hatred like usual. And sometimes, a smile or two appeared on their faces. Harry also had one of his arms wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulder. All in all, it looked like a friendly bickering._

_But it was nothing until she saw Harry put a kiss on the blonde's temple and the blonde smiled at Harry with his sparkly silver eyes. The Slytherin then whispered something to Harry that made the raven laughed and leaned in to kiss him. That made Hermione very shocked until she gripped the page she had been reading. The sound of crunched paper startled the love birds and they turned their head to look at her._

_"Hermione?" Harry said weakly as his hand dropped limply to his side. His eyes were wide and wary. The blonde beside him also had the same expression with the raven, but his eyes were on Harry. "What are you doing here? I, I mean, I thought you are going to Hogsmeade like everybody else.."_

_Hermione took a deep breath to compose herself. After a few minutes, she smiled warily to them and patted the grassy ground beside her. "I'm not. Harry, emm, what.. uhm.." she pointed Draco with her hand weakly, couldn't sound her question right._

_Harry sighed and looked at the blonde. Draco smiled softly and reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it; to show that he agreed with whatever Harry had silently asked to him. Harry then sat beside Hermione, dragging the blonde to sat with him. He sighed one more time before said anything._

_"Hermione, we're dating." He said shortly._

_"What? Since when?"_

_"As I said, Draco is my boyfriend. We have been dating since before Christmas."_

A rather loud sob snapped Hermione back to the cold autumn night in the hill near Godric's Hollow. She focused on the blonde on her arms and sighed. She wiped her wet cheek with one of her hand and let go of the blonde. "We should go home, now, sweetie." She said. Draco nodded weakly and held Hermione's arm. Hermione patted the thin fingers before they disappeared with a soft pop.

xxXXxx

When they appeared in front of the Grimmauld Place, Draco opened the front door and quickly disappeared to his room on the third floor. Hermione looked at his disappearing back sadly and walked to the kitchen. She smiled tiredly when she saw her husband, Blaise Zabini, sat on one of the chair. He stood up and approached his wife. Hermione sagged to him when he wrapped her on a hug.

"Still the same, isn't he?" Ronald Weasley asked from the counter. He held out a mug of hot tea to her. Hermione, who had been seated on her husband lap, nodded. She thanked Ron for the tea and sipped her tea slowly. Ron sat across the married couple and sighed heavily. "It's been four years."

"Yes, four years and he's still pinning over Harry." Ginny said sadly, she was sitting beside her brother. "It's heartbreaking seeing him like this."

"It is." Blaise said softly. He was Draco's best friend since forever. He was one of a few who knew how precious Harry had been for Draco and how broken Draco after Harry's death. No matter what they did, the blonde still unable to forget his Gryffindor. He only could watch when the once proud Prince of Slytherin wasted himself. He only could watch when the blonde sat hours and hours on the back yard seeing at nothing. When the blonde ate very little each day and made his body became thinner and weaker. When the blonde cried over the wedding picture of him and Harry, no doubt the happiest moment of their life.

"I don't know what to do." The Italian said helplessly, buried his face into his wife's brunette head. The other three of the occupants of the kitchen silently agreed with him. They didn't know what to do anymore.

_It was the Halloween eve. Hogwarts was in total chaos. Shouts of war could be heard from all over the school ground. Flash of lights flew as the participants of the war threw hexes to their opponents. Blood was shed, limbs were shred, casualty numbers added up each minute. But the fighters of the Light still fighting bravely, for the safety of their family, for the future of their children, and for honoring their fallen comrades. The Death Eaters also fight with all their might, for their so called ideal world, for the power they had been promised, for the victory of their Lord._

_Draco was fighting besides his husband for the last three months. They worked together beautifully. When one was too busy dueling with one of the Death Eaters, the other casted the protection charm to shield them from the hex thrown by the other Death Eater. They fight in perfect sync that one could say that they could read each other minds. It was an amazing sight to see._

_The war was held until the dawn came. There were already so many deaths but the Light fighters still tirelessly fighting the stubborn Death Eaters. It was almost morning when finally, Harry stood bravely in front of his mortal enemy. They dueled viciously. Hex after hex, curse after curse were thrown and dodge. The Dark Lord snarled devilishly at Harry. He was irked that the raven Gryffindor still stubbornly alive with all the unforgivable thrown to him. Harry smirked at the other failed attempt of Avada Kedavra courtesy of angry Voldemort._

_Harry sent his on curse to the Dark Lord when, at the same time, Voldemort once again threw the killing curse to the raven head. They wands were connected when their curses met in the middle. The Priori Incantatem was happened once again. And once again, they battled with all of their power. Both of them push their magic as hard as they could. No one would like to lose._

_After what it felt like hours, Harry felt his power decreased. Out of nowhere, his body began to feel the fatigue of the war. He was very tired. The beads of power that had been moving back and forth through the golden thread began to move to his direction. He tried to call his magic, but he couldn't; he was too tired. But when the beads inch away from his wand and he closed his eyes resigned to whatever would happen, Harry heard someone called his name from outside of the golden shield around him and the Dark Lord. He opened his eyes and saw the love of his life banging his fist to the dome. The blonde's eyes were wide and full of tears._

_"Draco.." Harry whispered. At the sight of his husband, Harry renewed his determination. He couldn't let the evil bastard live. For his lover's sake, he had to create a peaceful world so they could be happy together. Besides, the blonde already made him promised to come back to him alive. And Harry determined to fulfill his promise._

_With a burst of power, Harry pushed his magic to its limit. Voldemort, already feeling as a winner, caught off guard. The beads moved to the Dark Lord's wand at unbelievable speed. When they touched the tip of Voldemort's wand, the wood stick was shredded into pieces. But the golden tread was still there and the beads still moved to the shocked Voldemort. He was cried in anguish when the beads touched his chalky white skin. Inches by inches, the skin was burned into nothing. After a few minutes, Voldemort was no more._

_The golden dome was disappeared and Harry sagged in relief. He felt a pair of thin arms hugged him, enveloped him in warmth. Harry wrapped his own arms around the crying blonde. He was very relieved that all was over and he could finally be happy with his love. They hugged like that for a long while, ignoring the cries of joy around them._

_"Oh, Harry.." Draco said to Harry's neck. "I thought you were losing earlier."_

_When Harry felt wetness on his skin, he pulled off and looked at his lover's face. He cupped that pale face and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "It's over, Draco. It's finally over. So, don't cry. Okay?" he said. The blonde gave him a teary smile. Harry leaned in and kissed him softly._

_They shared a long sweet kiss. When the air became necessary, Harry broke the kiss and smiled to the dazed blonde. They felt like everything was finally right in the world. But their happiness didn't last long. A loud shout was heard and Harry saw Lucius Malfoy looked at his son with crazed evil eyes._

_"You traitor!" the older Malfoy screamed. "You deserved to die! Avada Kedavra!" he sent the curse to the wide eyed freezing younger blonde. Harry knew his husband couldn't dodge in time. So, he pushed the blonde aside and the curse hit him squarely in his chest. The last thing he knew was Draco's shout of his name._

xxXXxx

Draco sat on his large bed. He automatically reached for the wedding picture that perched on his bedside table. He stared at the beautiful picture. Harry, grinning broadly, stood beside him, whose smile equally wide. Draco watched as the photo moved; the picture Harry turned his head to his picture self, cupped his face, and kissed him soundly.

The real Draco began to cry all over again. He traced Harry's happy face with his finger. "Harry, I miss you.." he said softly. He pulled the ring that hanging on a chain from under his shirt. He read the words crafted on the plain platinum band. _Yours always, Harry Draco._ He freed the ring from the chain and slid it to his left pointer finger. His own wedding ring still perched on his ring finger. "I miss you.."

_Draco stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting. He wore a thigh length silver tunic and pearly white fitted slacks. His white submissive robe wrapped his slim body beautifully. The silver threads stitched in beautiful pattern on the hems of the robe, matching perfectly with the tunic. A thin silver chain hung on his waist. He wore a pair of soft grey dragonhide boots on his feet. His shoulder length white blonde hair was braided neatly; a silver ribbon tied it together._

_He ran his palms through his silk robe nervously. It was his wedding day! With the love of his life! The summer wedding he always wanted! So, he felt that he had the right of feel nervous. But a hand stopped him when he, once again, wanted to smooth an imaginary wrinkle on his robe._

_"You look fantastic, Draco." Blaise said. "Stop fidgeting."_

_"But, Blaise! What if Harry suddenly called off the wedding? What if he realized that I'm not worth enough for him? What if.."_

_"Draco, calm down! You know that Harry loves you more than anything. He will be there! Waiting in the end of the aisle. You will be wed to him in.. half an hour from now. So, take a deep breath and calm down. You will ruin your robe if you run your hands through it again." Blaise tugged his best friend until Draco sat down beside him._

_After what it felt like forever, the door opened revealing Hermione Granger in her beautiful soft blue gown. She smiled at the bridegroom and her boyfriend. "You are so beautiful, Draco! I bet Harry would drool seeing you like this!"_

_"You think?" Draco said unsurely._

_"Of course!" was Hermione's enthusiastic answer. Draco gave her a small shy smile. A pink blush adorned his pink cheeks. Hermione cooed at the cute sight. Blaise rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antic but he had a wide grin on his face._

_"You look like a blushing virgin, Draco!" he teased his long time best friend. Draco smacked his arm._

_"Shut up, Blaise!" Blaise only laughed at him._

_"Okay, guys. Stop playing." Hermione chastised the two bickering boys. "Draco, Harry already waits for you in the altar." She said, smiling softly to the bridegroom. Draco gulped nervously and nodded. He wrapped his hand on Blaise's arm._

_Hermione touched the handle of door to the back yard of Grimmauld Place where the wedding would be held. She looked at Draco for confirmation and opened the door at Draco's nod. She walked before the bridegroom and his best man as the song started. Draco waited for some heartbeats before walked out of the door with Blaise. He looked up and saw Harry smiling at him in the end of the aisle with Ron beside him. Draco then smiled at the sight of his love; all his nervousness was gone._

_He walked towards Harry along with the soft music on the back ground. He locked his eyes with Harry's, didn't even pay attention to all the guests of his wedding. When he arrived at the end of the isle, Blaise gave Draco's hand to Harry. The groom and the bridegroom stood side by side and turned around to face Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Ministry Official. The best men stood a little behind them._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're all here to witness the sacred bonding between the two souls. The bond made of love and devotion that will bind the two soul mates forever and always. Before we continue the ceremony, I will ask if any of you have objection of this bonding?" the small guests smiled and shook their heads._

_"Now, we shall hear the vows of the groom and the bridegroom. If you would, Harry?"_

_Harry took Draco's hands in his larger one and looked at his beautiful soon-to-be husband. "Draco, we used to be rivals. We fought each other every day and claimed to hate each other. Now, I stand here and promise you that I love you and will always love you forever. I promise to cherish you always. I will protect you with my life, I will give you happiness, I will always be with you. Draco, I promise to give you all the love I have forever and beyond. This is my vows."_

_"Draco, if you would?"_

_Draco looked at Harry with misty eyes. "Harry, I always thought that you were the bane of my existence. You always could rile me up and make me show the worst of me. But you have changed me, introduced me to the love I've never knew existed. Now, I stand here and promise you that I love you and will always love forever. I promise to take care of you when you take care of the world. I will devote my life only for you, I will bring the joy to your life, I will always be with you. Harry, I promise to give you all the love I have forever and beyond. This is my vows."_

_Harry smiled at Draco and squeezed his hands. They once again stood side by side facing the Minister. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?" Kingsley asked._

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"You may exchange the rings." Harry accepted the ring from Ron and took Draco's left hand._

_"Draco, I offer you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." Harry said as he slid the ring to Draco's ring finger. Kingsley waved his wand. A silver tendril appeared on the tip of it and floated around the wedding couple. Draco accepted the second ring from Blaise and took Harry's left hand with his trembling one. His face was already wet with tears._

_"Ha, Harry, I offer you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." He said with shaky voice and slid the rings to Harry's finger. Kingsley once again waved his wand and a second silver tendril joined the first. After that, the wedding couple stood face to face with their hands linked together. Kingsley sang the stanza of ancient bonding spell and the silver tendrils moved to wrap Harry and Draco's linked hands. The tendrils glowed for a while before disappeared into the platinum rings._

_"I, now, pronounce you husband and husband. Married and bonded for life. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter." Kingsley said with a wide smile and paused while the guests applaud the now married couple. "You may kiss your husband."_

Draco put the wedding picture to the pillow and stood up. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out his wedding robe. He ran his hand to the pretty robe and a sob escaped his lips. He wore the robe and walked back to his bed. He laid his tired body on the bed and curled up hugging the picture to his chest.

"Harry, as I promised you, I would always devote my life for you and I always be with you. Harry, I've gave all my love for you and I always will be. You already fulfilled your promise to protect me with your life. You gave me happiness in your short life. But now that you're not here, I don't know how to live. I don't know how to be happy without you. Harry, I miss you. Please, take me with you so we can fulfill our promises to always be together. Harry, take me with you. I'm tired of missing you. Harry, I'm tired.." Draco whispered to the darkness between his sobs and tears.

xxXXxx

Blaise woke up to the smell of breakfast the next morning. He walked to the kitchen and found his wife already up and busily cooked breakfast for all the people lived in Grimmauld Place. He wrapped his arms around Hermione waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, honey." He said.

Hermione turned off the stove and turned around to face her husband. She pecked her husband on the lips and smiled. "Good morning. Sit down while I prepare your tea and breakfast." Blaise complied and sat on the kitchen table.

When the married couple ate up their breakfast, Ron appeared on the kitchen door. Ginny, who stayed for the night, followed her brother and sat beside him. They ate in silence.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked after a while.

"In his room, probably still sleeping." Hermione answered. She looked at the clock and saw it was already ten. "I'll wake him." She said.

Hermione knocked Draco's door softly. "Draco? Draco, wake up! Breakfast is ready." When there was no answer from behind the door, she knocked harder. "Draco?"

It was weird. Draco was usually a light sleeper. He was very easy to be woken up. Hermione tried to knock once more and called the blonde's name louder. Draco still didn't give any respond. Hermione began to panic. She tried to open the door to find it locked up. She used her wand to unlock the door. She sighed in relieve when the door unlocked and opened it.

But her breath stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Draco, wearing his wedding robe, curled up hugging a picture. His eyes closed and his cheeks were wet. His lips curled into a small smile. His face looked very peaceful, a look that Hermione had no longer seen after Harry's death. But what made Hermione scared was the fact that Draco was so still. His chest didn't move up and down to indicate that he was breathing.

Hermione walked hurriedly to the blonde and kneeled beside him. She put her hand under Draco's nose but felt nothing. Panic, she touched his neck to look for the pulse but she found nothing. She waved her wand to check his vital signs, but the result showed her nothing. Draco was gone.

"Oh, no. No, no! It can't be. No. Draco!" her cries rang loudly in the House of Black.

* * *

**A.N.** That was all folks! what do you think about it? good bad? Tell me what you think!

Anyway, I'll give you the time line to explain one thing or other about this fic:

**Summer between fourth and fifth year (1995)** Snape took Draco under his protection, by Narcissa's request, after the Dark Lord made Malfoy Manor as his HQ.

**Fifth year (1995)** Harry and Draco made a truce, they began to attracted with each other.

**Christmas (1995)** Harry and Draco stayed at Hogwarts, Harry asked Draco to become his boyfriend. Draco accept.

**The end of seventh year (1998)**, Harry proposed to Draco

**Summer seventh year (1998)**, Draco moved in with Harry to Grimmauld Place. They married at the first of July.

**Halloween (1998)**, the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts. The final battle began. Harry won but Lucius killed him.

**November (1998)**, Hermione and Ron decided to move in with Draco to give him support.

**March (2000)**, Hermione married to Blaise Zabini and Blaise moved in to Grimmauld Place

**31 October (2002)**, the fourth year death anniversary of Harry Potter

**1 November (2002)**, Draco passed away

I decided to make Ron a bachelor, just imagine him as a devoted Auror and didn't have time to date. =D Ginny didn't live with them, she just stayed for a night after Harry's death anniversary.

The tombstone image of this story is not mine, I googled it :grin:. I only edited it a bit in order to make it fit better to the story.

**Review Answer:**

Since I've got two reviews for this story and both of them couldn't be answered via PM, I think I'll put the answer here..

**feedmikey**: Thank you for reminding me my mistake. Yes, it wasn't very careful of me writing the wrong date for Harry's birthday and I've already corrected it. But I think you didn't have to call me idiot. It's not very nice and people could get hurt when you said something not nice like that (including me). Yes, it was a stupid mistake, but I think you can remind me without any insult. But thank you anyway.

**Anonymous:** Thank you for your kind words! It really touched me you defending me like that! *hug* Anyway, I love My Immortal also (the song is rocks! Evanescence too! I'm a huge fan of them). It is a very sad story with a very sad ending. But I don't know, when I heard the song, I think this what she felt. Draco's not an immortal, so in a twisted way, I think it could be his happy ending. He could join Harry in afterlife..

**Anyway, for you who just read this, don't forget to review!**


End file.
